Walk In
by adrianalazarey
Summary: What will happen when Sark tuns himself into the CIA? set after Blowback. PERMANENT HIATIS.
1. Prologue and Chapter One The Terms

Hello!!  
  
I'm Andrea, sd-1 name adrianalazarey (an Original Character I made (should I write a fic 4 her?)) and this is me first fic, so be kind.  
  
I'm an Aussie (The Land Down Under), but have seen all the episodes on American TV (god bless the man who invented the internet (Al Gore!!))  
  
This is PURE and UTTER sarkney, set after 3:14 Blowback  
  
I used to love S/V, but him leaving after 9 MONTHS sucked. It did. Don't try to tell me otherwise.  
  
I apologise for going mental, but I am (everyone says so), and I now HATE Vaughn.  
  
Sorry for the punctuation, grammar and spelling in advance.  
  
I just want to thank Evonness and her Story 'Salvation', which was the inspiration for this story, and if everyone sarkney fan should read it, it rocks. From that story was the idea for Sark, Sydney, Almost no clothing, and Whipped Cream. (I realise u don't have a clue what that means, but u will when I keep writing.)  
  
If u like it, reply. I will write. I apologise for the short chapter, but it's a prologue, and it 12:16am  
  
This is for no challenge  
  
If u read all of that U R A CHAMPION!!  
  
WALK IN  
  
'It's just a normal day' thought Sydney Bristow as she woke up one morning. 'Full of normal things, getting up, eating breakfast, going to work, leaving for some exotic country, getting some valuable info, trying to take down the organization that took 2 years of my life that I can never get back.....'  
  
"I am Sydney Bristow, and I am going crazy" she says while looking in the mirror. She sighs. "But I had better get started on that list."  
  
She is midway through her breakfast when her beeper goes off. '911- Walk In'. She wonders what is wrong, and rushes to the Joint Task Force (JTF) building.  
  
As soon as she enters she sees Weiss and Vaughn talking. Vaughn's forehead is in crinkle mode. 'This can't be good' she thinks. She walks up to them.  
  
"Syd" they both say at the same time. Sydney frowns slightly. 'What gives him the right to call me that?' she thinks. 'He lost that right.'  
  
"Sydney". Her fathers voice from behind her interrupts her line of thought. "You had better come with me" he says, and starts to lead her way.  
  
"We had two walk in early this morning, and they are asking to speak to you." He states in his even mono-tone, and by now they are outside the conference room. "You can't tell anyone who they are, that's one of their terms."  
  
"Dad," she says as he opens the door and pushes her in the room.  
  
"Miss Bristow" a familiar voice says. Sydney's head whips around. "A pleasure to see you again".  
  
Her eyes narrow. "Sark". She says. She then looks to his right, and is absolutely shocked by who the other person is. Sydney opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.  
  
Well?? Who do you think it is?? Whoever guesses it right will get a mention in the next update.  
  
Hey ya'll, I'm back, and this time with a new update.  
  
Any die-hard fan would have gotten who the mysterious man was wit the clue of 'Pigtails'. Unfortunately, no one got it. Sorry!  
  
I simply ADORE his character. If u don't know who I mean read on.  
  
I forgot a disclaimer: Umgh (clears throat) I do own Alias, so u can see lots of shirt-less me, Syd with Sark, Jack and Irina Action, Vaughn begging for Syd, and Lauren dying repeatedly. I am of course sarcastic. I don't own it.  
  
Oh, and this story (but not this chapter) is smut, okay?  
  
And, by the way has anyone else noticed the character's hair fetish? I have. I mean, its like, 'I like your hair', 'your hair looks good', and lets toast the hair. Get OVA da hair, Mackie.  
  
*************************************************************************** CHAPTER ONE- THE TERMS  
  
"McKenas Cole," she said slowly, as if not believing it. "Pigtails," came his cool reply. Cole studied her for a moment from his position of leaning against the table. "Your hair is shorter. I like it, it looks good".  
  
Any doubt that Sydney had over whether this was indeed Cole was vanished with these words.  
  
"As much as I love a good chit-chat", Sark, and his clipped voice, joined the conversation, "We do have a deal to discuss."  
  
"Mr. Sark," said Sydney, instantly returning to Agent mode. "I realise that it has been a while since your last stay, but I must remind you that we don't make deals with terrorists."  
  
"Touché, Miss Bristow, but this is a deal you can't refuse," was his reply.  
  
"You see Pigtails," Cole said, walking over to her. "We happen to know a certain NSC agent who has been working for the Covenant. They shall remain nameless until our demands are met."  
  
Sydney seemed to consider this for a while. "What, exactly," she said slowly. "Are your demands?"  
  
"See, I knew she'd listen!" said Cole in his excited voice. "You were right Sark; she was the go-to girl."  
  
"Demands?" said Sydney, who was getting impatient with the way Cole was looking at her.  
  
"Our demands, Miss Bristow, are quite simple. We will give you the NSC mole, as well as all evidence pointing to that person as the mole." Sark shared a quick glance at Cole, who nodded, and looked happy. "In exchange, we will get full pardons, with field status, helping you to take down the Covenant."  
  
"What makes you think-" stared Sydney, but was interrupted by Cole.  
  
"You will never believe this. It will blow your mind." He said. "We have, rigged up in a warehouse in Austria, all of the Rambaldi artefacts we could get our hands on; I mean we have literally a whole warehouse full of this guy's stuff. Which we will give to the CIA."  
  
"In addition," added Sark, one again glancing at Cole, before looking back at Sydney. "If the CIA does not accept the offer, we will contact the mole and tell them that they've been made."  
  
"But then you will reveal the mole to us anyway", Sydney said, thinking she had the upper hand.  
  
"But you will not have them in custody" replied Sark quickly.  
  
"No," she agreed. "but we'll have you".  
  
"Agent Bristow" Sark spoke again, stressing the word Agent. "You of all people must realise I allowed for that. We have an escape plan, of course." He looked at Sydney, his eyes burning holes into hers. They stood like that for a full minute, neither one willing to back down.  
  
"Would you two like some private time, 'cuz I could go." Cole's voice broke the spell. Sydney and Sark looked at each other for a moment before an idea popped into Sydney's head. She stepped over to Cole and placed a hand on his upper arm, putting them closer together than should be allowed.  
  
"Only in his dreams." She said sweetly, before turning and walking out of the room. "I'll get an answer for you." She said over her shoulder, and exited the conference room.  
  
Cole and Sark both watched her leave. Once she was gone, Cole spoke. "I LOVE that girl." he said, moving around and gesturing with his arms. "She took out my entire team you know." He was staring at the door she had walked out of, with pride in his eyes, and in his voice. "Plus she seems to like you."  
  
This shocked Sark out of his watchful meditation. "As much as you can like someone you hate." He said dryly, "besides, she seems to have taken more of a liking to you." All the time he thinking that she was right. 'Only in my dreams, Sydney.'  
  
Cole momentary looked at Sark and smiled to himself. 'Geez,' he thought. 'If those two can't see it, then something is wrong.' He looked back at the door. 'Or I'm really smart'. He decidedly liked the latter better.  
  
Meanwhile, Sydney was in Dixon's office, fighting over the decision.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to agree to their terms!" she exclaimed loudly. "Sydney" said Dixon, trying to calm her down. "We still have no idea who the mole is, and they can hand him to us" "But Dixon" she started again, but Dixon cut her off. "No buts Syd." His tone softened. "We need their info. Maybe we can even capture then at a later date, they want to work with us. We have to let them help."  
  
Sydney sighed, defeated. She was still a little wound up from the confrontation from Sark. He had always left her with a strange feeling, but Sydney always thought it to be from the adrenaline rush. 'I mean,' she thought while Dixon lead her out of his office and back to the conference room. 'We always meet in life-or-death situations, it must be the adrenaline.'  
  
When she looked up again she realised she and Dixon were in the conference room, and that she was looking straight into a pair of questioning, yet gorgeous blue eyes. Sark's eyes. 'Gorgeous!' she thought. 'Where did that come from?' She looked at Dixon, then back at Sark. He was still watching her. 'Maybe it is something more...'  
  
"Well, Agent Bristow" Sark said, which started Sydney into realising that she hadn't been listening to what Dixon was saying. "I look forward to working with you. May I suggest somewhere exotic for our first mission, somewhere undercover?" He looked her up and down, sizing her up. "Deep Undercover" he added, still looking at her legs, then returning to her eyes.  
  
'No' she said to herself. 'He's the same, cocky British bastard with his comments and sexual pretences.' "I'd say likewise, but I wouldn't want to lie to the great Mr. Sark." Was her reply, stressing the words great and Mr. Cole looked on in amusement.  
  
"Well, since you've signed, why don't you tell us what you know." Said Dixon.  
  
"Yes, well." Started Sark, who pulled out is phone, and made a call. "Ship the artefacts to the address I gave you know." He said, and hung up the phone. "The artefacts will be delivered to this building, by my men." He said, primarily to Dixon, but without ever taking his eyes off Sydney.  
  
"Yes, yes," replied Dixon, "but we are more interested in the mole."  
  
"I'll tell, can I tell, I'll tell." Cole said. "The mole is one NSC agent Lauren Reed."  
  
Dixon and Sydney looked on in shock, while Sark pulled an envelope out of his suit (Armani, of course). "Here" he said, and handed it to Dixon, who opened it on the desk. {A/N: it was one of those big yellow envelopes.} Documents, photographs, tapes, videos and CD's come tumbling out. "There" started Sark again "is all the evidence you will ever need to put Ms. Reed away."  
  
"Yes," said Dixon again, who had come out of his shocked stupor. He made a call quickly, and said to Sydney, "We'll have a meeting in 5." She nodded, and watched ad Dixon left, going straight to Marshall for analysis and authenticity.  
  
"Surprised, Agent Bristow?" Sark asked. Sydney just looked at him, seemingly thinking.  
  
"No." She finally replied, looking back o the wall. "Now that I think about it, it makes sense." She looks back up at him. "Thanks," she says, and looks at Cole. "Both of you."  
  
"Of course" says Cole. "I mean, I hate Slone, and SD-6, but I have the UPMOST respect for you."  
  
Sydney allows a small smile. "Thank you." She says, and starts to leave.  
  
"Good Luck Sydney" says Sark suddenly. Sydney frowns and looks at him. "I don't need you to wish me luck." She says, and keeps walking. "That's a wonderful attitude." He says, and Sydney's frown turns into a full-fledged smile, safely knowing that Sark can't see her.  
  
"Syd," says Weiss, almost running into her. "Hey, what are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing" Sydney replies quickly, wiping the smile from her face. "Ready for the meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Agrees Weiss, and they walk towards the next room. "Do you know what it's all about?"  
  
"I can't say," says Sydney, "but you'll find out soon, okay?" "Yeah" says Vaughn dejectedly.  
  
They walk into another conference room, where Dixon, Jack, Vaughn and Lauren are sitting. Sydney and Weiss take their usual seats.  
  
"Well," starts Dixon. "I'm sorry to keep everyone in the dark, but it was important. This morning we had two walk in's, Mr. Sark, and McKenas Cole." He paused for a second, and Sydney and Vaughn shared a look, which did not go unnoticed by Lauren and Weiss. "It seems that they know the identity of the mole, and have given them up in exchange for a full pardon."  
  
Lauren looked at Dxion worriedly, and pressed her phone to ring. "Excuse me." She said, and stood up. "Please sit down Miss Reed." Dixon said sharply, surprising everyone.  
  
"I have to take this call..." started Lauren, but Dixon again interrupted her. "The identity of the mole takes precedence." He said, and Lauren nodded and sat down, knowing that she had been made.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Vaughn, standing up for his wife.  
  
Just then Marshall ran into the room.  
  
"Mr. Dixon, sir, I mean" he said in his usual eager stutter. "What is it Marshall?" Dixon interrupted his babbling. "All of the information that you received has been verified and authenticated. It's all real, none of it doctored." "Thank you Marshall, you may go now." Marshall nodded, obviously wanting to add something else, but left the room silently.  
  
"The Mole" Dixon started, but then sighed, and tried again. "Lauren Reed has been confirmed as the mole."  
  
Everyone was silent, looking at Lauren. She didn't say anything, just looked at the desk.  
  
"Honey?" asked Vaughn quietly. At this, Lauren stood up. "I won't say I'm sorry, you wouldn't believe me anyway" she said. Then she looked straight at Sydney. "Good Luck" Lauren said mockingly, and left the room, followed by three guards and Dixon. Vaughn was just sitting there, silently, looking down.  
  
"Mike, man" said Weiss, but Vaughn held up his hand. "I need to see Sark" he said shakily.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, that may not be the best idea right now. You're too emotional." Spoke up Jack for the first time in the meeting. "Jack" Vaughn said, but Jack stopped him. "She was not your wife, she was a traitor. Don't confuse Lauren Reed, Mrs. Vaughn, with Lauren Reed the agent. There's nothing you can do now." Vaughn nodded, surprised at the amount of emotion Jack let through. Weiss lead him out, Sydney watching them go.  
  
"Sydney, Sydney" Jack said, finally touching her arm to get her attention.  
  
"Yeah Dad" she said, looking at him, then looking down. "You can't help him, he needs time alone. You have to concentrate on Sark and Cole, and their motives for turning themselves in. You have to be ready to work with them, they both requested you as their handlers."  
  
Sydney finally looked at his face. "I can handle Sark and Cole, Dad." She said, and left the room.  
  
"I hope so" Jack said, mainly to himself. "I hope so".  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Was it good?  
  
Were you surprised??  
  
I know not much happened yet, but the next chapter will be Syd and Sark's first mission. I am not sure how much of Cole I want in it. I love the character, and had some great lines for him here, but I am not sure whether to leave him in, or just have him pop up. What do you think? 


	2. THE BEDROOM OF A HOTEL IN GERMANY

Hey Ya!!! I love that song!!  
  
Sorry, off topic.  
  
Hope you will continue to read my story, and not get annoyed at these outrageously long a/n's that seem to happen at the beginning and end of every story. Everyone seems to like the personality I gave to Cole, so I will keep him in, but only for 1 or 2 more chapters, he'll leave after the first mission, just because I can't figure out to get him out before then.  
  
I won't have much on what Vaughn is feeling, because I DON"T CARE!!!  
  
Mpkfnofjkd (struggle ova da laptop, doctors trying to calm this Crazy Aussie down.)  
  
Ahhhh. Nice Meds.  
  
Any who, on to the story.  
  
CHAPTER TWO – THE BEDROOM OF A HOTEL IN GERMANY  
  
"When I requested you for my handler I didn't know you meant it literally, but I can't say I am at all uncomfortable with this situation." Says Sark to Sydney, who (Sark) is currently shirtless. Sydney looks up, glares, and goes back to what she is doing.  
  
"You know, you want to be careful with that. We wouldn't want Sark-y here to get hurt now would we" says Cole, who has just finished putting his shirt back on.  
  
"No, we wouldn't want that." Sydney mutters, careful to inject the tracker on the right place on Sark's chest so that it goes in deep enough, but doesn't hurt him.  
  
"Oh, Agent Bristow, I didn't know you cared. I am deeply touched." Says Sark seriously.  
  
"Well, I do care if I'm killed because I hurt you implanting the tracker, and you will be 'deeply touched' for a while, because that tracker isn't coming out." Sydney says, while cleaning up the equipment. "And you can put your shirt on now. I doubt Cole is interested, but if he is, I sure as hell don't want to know."  
  
"I love you!!" exclaims Cole. "You can just get him every single time." He turns to Sark. "She's your equal mate, she's a keeper."  
  
"Yes, well" says Sark, putting on his shirt (a/n: no!!! keep it off!!!) The three were in the bedroom of a hotel room in Germany to complete a simple smash-and-grab op, done only as a test. Simple, except for one big problem, which caused many arguments. Sydney was ALONE with Sark and Cole, as part of their agreement. No one had liked that idea, especially not Vaughn.  
  
Flashback "Great Idea Dixon", he had yelled. "Let's just send of Syd with a smoking gun in their hands." "She will stay safe, Agent Vaughn, I promise you that. No one wants to keep her safe more than I do, but this is the only way they will agree to the op." Dixon had tried to explain it calmly, but Vaughn wasn't listening. "Since when do we listen to what terrorists want?" Vaughn answered back. "We are in the room, you know." Said Sark, who was watching everything with a watchful eye, as was Cole.  
  
"Hey, Hey!!" Sydney was trying to get their attention, but definitely failing. Cole noticed this and moved to stand beside her. Syd looked up at him questioningly. Cole just smiled, and whistled VERY loudly. (A/n: with fingers in the mouth, that kind.) Everyone looked at him, and he looked at Sydney. She smiled up at him, and looked back at the surprised crowd.  
  
"Can I have a say in this?" she asked, and Dixon nodded. She took a deep breathe, knowing Vaughn, and most probably her father would hate her for this. She knew Weiss would support her. "I'll be fine on my own, I can handle them." End Flashback  
  
No one had liked that idea, but Sydney had won out in the end. She always won when it came to what Cole had referred to as 'Her Guys'. And now Sark and Cole were 'her guys'. She sighed, and looked at them. Cole was in the kitchen, but Sark was studying her. He suddenly moved from the chair he was sitting on to the bed, where she was.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked, his gaze questioning but, at the same time, understanding. "Like you care" Sydney replied, packing away the equipment. Sark grabbed her hands, and held them in his. "But I do," he said. "My life is in your hands".  
  
She smiled. "Which, right now, are in your hands."  
  
He frowned. Sydney noticed that frowning made him look older than his usual smirk, but he had no premature wrinkles. 'Unlike certain other people' she thought.  
  
He sighed, his face softening, and Sydney looked up, into his eyes. He studied her for a moment longer, before letting go of her hands. "You don't know what to do about Vaughn, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question. He sighed again. "I realise that I am probably the last person to give you romantic advice..."  
  
"That's for sure" she muttered.  
  
"But," he frowned again. "You are a very smart woman, the smartest one I've ever met, save maybe for Irina." She was thankful that he didn't say 'Your Mother'. "You will make the right decision, as soon as you know what you want." He must have sensed that the moment was getting too personal, because he added something else. "Until then," he said, raising his eyebrows. "We could." He motioned towards the bed with his head.  
  
Sydney couldn't stand it any more. She burst out giggling. Sark looked at her. "Are you laughing at me Agent Bristow?" he asked, his eyebrows practically receding into his hairline. Sydney noticed this, and giggled again.  
  
"It's Sydney," she said. "And yes I am Mr. Sark." He looked offended, but then got an idea. "Okay," he said. "You'll pay for that." He picked her up, and hoisted her over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?? Sark!!!" she started yelling as he plopped her onto the bed. He held her hands over her head with one hand, and tickled her with the other. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Geez guys get a room!!" said Cole, who had come in, wondering what was going on. Sydney looked up guiltily, but Sark looked at him thoughtfully, and simply stated "We are in one."  
  
Cole looked around and nodded. "I need to change though, when you're done. I'll be back in an hour." He looked them over again. "Did I say an hour, I'll be back in 5 minutes." and started to leave.  
  
This made Sark sit up. "I'm offended." "You would be" came Cole's reply.  
  
By this time, Sydney had gotten up off the bed, and was making her way to the bathroom. Sark looked at her and sighed. "Sydney" he started, but she stopped him. "Don't, I don't want to hear it. I don't know what kind of game you're playing but, for the record, I don't trust you Sark."  
  
Sark looked at her again and walked over to where she was standing. 'He is WAY too close' thought Sydney, who wouldn't look at him, but found averting her gaze downwards didn't help either, and her breathing was hitched. She looked up at him, and found him smirking at her reaction to their close proximity. This brought her back, but she was totally unprepared for what happened next.  
  
"It's Julian." He stated simply, turned, and left the bedroom, heading for the lounge. Sydney let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.  
  
In the kitchen McKenas Cole was smiling to himself. 'I am the man' he thought. 'And it's about time, too. They could use each other for what's to come.'  
  
Da end.  
  
Just kidding, it's only da end of chapter 2  
  
I want people's opinions, I have two separate storylines. One where there is Rambaldi, one where there isn't. Please tell me which one you would rather read. The Non-Rambaldi is probably more original.  
  
Thanks  
  
Andrea 


	3. OUR FIRST OP

Hey party people, Andrea here, with another update!!  
  
My current pm list includes: *HaNaAhBaNaNa* agentkate akaMiza aliasfreek AliasJuJuBub Alicia Jo bluebear 74 fata morgana1612 gemmy525 kschic2004 newzeland29 Penny_Lane Rinnibearcg Sarks Handler spychick sweetness892 Tyailer Sark  
  
If anyone wants to be added, taken off, or if something is wrong, tell me in a reply.  
  
I have decided, because of those who replied, to continue with the Non- Rambaldi fiction. This storyline includes some Jack/Irina, and maybe even some Will. If you like this, or you don't, say it in the reply.  
  
A 'Thank you SO MUCH' must be sent to Sark's Handler, who help me to figure out my little pm problem.  
  
Now, onto the story. *************************************************************************** CHAPTER THREE- OUR FIRST OP  
  
"Okay, this op was supposed to be simple. Get in, grab, and get out. But no, we have to be in the one facility where the alarm system has been upgraded." Sydney muttered to herself. She was annoyed. This was supposed to be simple, 'just a test' they had said. Now she and Sark were being fired upon, and they were taking cover behind milk crates. Milk Crates! She sighed.  
  
"Must you do that every five seconds?" Sark snapped at her, firing at the guards. Sydney looked at him, confused. "The sighing" he clarified.  
  
"Sorry," she said, sighing again. 'Did I just apologise to Sark?' she thought. "But, were stuck, being fired upon, hiding behind Milk Crates."  
  
"Sydney, I feel honoured" Sark said. Sydney looked at him, perplexed. "I am here to bear witness to your first ever shoot out." He smiled mockingly, and Sydney glared at him. She looked at him for a moment, turned around, and started to fire back.  
  
"Thanks" she said once they were both reloading. Sark looked bewildered, at which Sydney giggled.  
  
"For what?" he asked her. Sydney turned, and took out the last two guards. She got up, and held out a hand for Sark, who ignored it. Sydney rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.  
  
"For always knowing how to bring my mind back when it wanders." She told him. Sark looked surprised, but nodded his understanding as he started to move away.  
  
"Anytime, Agent Bristow, I do so enjoy it." He said, smirking. Sydney frowned, but followed him.  
  
"Owh, isn't that a sweet bonding moment. I'm sure the CIA would appreciate listening to it." Cole's voice came over the com link. He had begrudgingly accepted the non-field job for this op, although Sydney personally thought it was a waste of his talents. She smiled as she thought back to their conversation on the plane.  
  
Flashback "Okay, so the plan is, I distract the guards, while you two get the files in the safe." Cole had said.  
  
"Which is on the third sub level, in office 47?" Sark had said, at which Cole nodded.  
  
"Wait." Said Sydney, and Cole and Sark looked at her. "We need someone outside, on back up." They both looked thoughtful realising that she was right. Cole turned to Sark and shook his head.  
  
"And I thought you were smart." He had said, before walking over to the communication equipment. Sark opened his mouth to argue, but before he could Sydney started to giggle. This stopped Sark from whatever he was going to say, and he just looked at her with mock offence. End Flashback  
  
Shots were fired from behind, and Sydney broke into a run, sensing Sark do the same. 'Not that I have to worry' she thought. 'Sark can take care of himself; I don't have to watch every move he makes. He's different than Vaughn, a better field agent.' These thoughts shocked her, but she knew that she was right. After all, Sark was her equal, but Vaughn? Sydney knew that she could beat Vaughn in a fight one handed. 'But Sark's my enemy, can I really hold him is such high regard? I laugh with him and Cole, but they would stab me in the back if they could. When they can' she corrected herself. 'But, they won't.' she looked up in shock. 'am I beginning to trust them?'  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely going crazy" Sydney muttered again.  
  
"Well, they do say that talking to yourself is the first sigh." Sark's voice broke through her thoughts, and she glared at him, running outside and towards the waiting van, and the waiting Cole. Sark smirked at her.  
  
"You two have GOT to get some new expressions, it's all glaring and smirking." Cole said once they were inside, and driving off. Sark threw Cole a look, but he ignored it. "Did you get the disk?" he asked. Sydney held them up, and Cole reported that to the waiting CIA officers back in L.A.  
  
"Well Sydney, I told you we were destined to work together." Sark said, breaking the silence. Sydney glared at him, but before she could think up a good retort, he added "We make a good team."  
  
Sydney couldn't argue with that, so she said nothing. 'Damn him.' She thought. 'He has to be so smart, so superior, so good looking and handsome.' She realised what she had just said. "Oh my God" she said to herself so that no one could hear, looking at Sark. "I like Sark." *************************************************************************** So, what do you think?  
  
The next chapter will probably be up today, I want to continue writing.  
  
Thanx in advance for the reviews.  
  
Andrea 


	4. ONE HOT NIGHT IN LOS ANGELES

Hey guys!!  
  
I know it hasn't been long (for me, it's been about 20 mins), but I need to write some sarkney smut. Sigh. YES, THERE IS A KISS. I know it's been a long time coming, but be patient. No, don't hit me!! I'm tender!!  
  
This contains smut. Please don't send angry responses, you have been properly warned. I may not be good at it, but I am trying. I am better at acting it out (just ask David Anders!!) kidding!! Don't kill me all you David Anders fans. I got to him first. Hands off!!!!  
  
On that note, ENJOY!!! *************************************************************************** CHAPTER FOUR- ONE HOT NIGHT IN LOS ANGELES  
  
Once back in L.A, the trio stopped at the JTF building. It was there, while Sark and Cole were being debriefed, that the inevitable conversation between Sydney and Vaughn took place.  
  
"Syd," he said, pulling her into the conference room and closing the door. "We need to talk."  
  
"I know." She said, looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"I just thought maybe, we should go out, now that my divorce is finalised. You know, catch up on old times." She could tell he was nervous from the tone of his voice.  
  
"Vaughn," she said slowly, looking up at him.  
  
"I mean, I missed you Syd" he said, and shocked her by kissing her.  
  
It took Sydney's brain to register what was going on. When it did, she pushed him away and stepped back. "No, Vaughn." She said, desperate for him to understand.  
  
"Syd, it's okay, I'm not married. We can be together again." He moved closer to her and cupped her face with his hand. "We found each other again."  
  
Sydney looked down and stepped away again. "Vaughn, I can't. We can't. I don't know. Someone -"  
  
"Don't know what, Syd?" he asked, getting angry. "You don't know haw you feel? How could you have forgotten?"  
  
"How could I?" She answered back, outraged, and equally as angry. "How could you?"  
  
"This is about Sark, isn't it?" He said. "Don't deny it; I've seen how he looks at you." He paused. "And how you look at him. He's the 'someone' else you referred to"  
  
"If you are suggesting what you better not be suggesting, you are crazy. Sark is a terrorist." She stressed the last word.  
  
"Syd" he said, his anger disappearing.  
  
"No, Vaughn. You had your nine months. Now let me have mine." With that final note, she walked away, as Vaughn looked on regrettably.  
  
She ran straight into Sark. He looked between her and Vaughn questionably, but could tell from the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded, and followed him out of the building.  
  
*A Short Time Later* Sydney sighed. She was sitting shotgun in Sark's black Mercedes, doing what the CIA referred to as 'transporting the asset'. What she was really doing was making sure Sark went home. They had already dropped Cole off at his apartment, which was much closer to the JTF building than Sark's was. Sydney smiled. Sark had insisted, rather forcefully, that he was NOT to share an apartment with Cole. In fact, that was part of their agreement with the CIA, as was allowing Sark to keep his beloved car. Sydney quietly laughed at the thought of calm and collected Sark, and the excitably mono- toned Cole living together.  
  
Sark heard this. "What?" he asked, quickly glancing at her, then back to the road.  
  
"Nothing." She replied, and sighed.  
  
He looked at her again. "Can you do anything other then sigh?" he asked. She looked at him, prepared to glare, but it fell short when she saw worry etched on his face. 'No, he can't be worried about me.' She thought, and looked at him again, but he was looking at the road. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Agent Vaughn?" he asked.  
  
She paused. "He wants to be with me, now that he can."  
  
He glanced at her again. "But you don't."  
  
She paused again. "I don't know. I guess I got used to the idea that we couldn't be together again, and I realise now..." she stopped.  
  
"What?" he asked. He thought that he understood her, but how she was answering her questions... She was surprising him.  
  
"I'm okay with not being with him. I don't love him anymore, and I don't want to be with him." She stopped talking, but in her mind she added 'Because I want to be with you'. As if he could hear these words, he looked at her surprised, although he was only surprised by her admission.  
  
'She doesn't love him. Maybe she can love me.' He thought, at the same time as she thought blushed, wondering if he knew that she liked him. She got redder, and he noticed this. Sydney was thankful when they pulled up to his apartment, where her car was.  
  
Every morning she would drive to Sark's, who would drive himself, Sydney and Cole to the JTF building. Every night he would drive her to his apartment, where her car was, so that she could drive herself home, for one whole month before now, their first op.  
  
They both got out of the car, and at the same time noticed that his door was open. Sydney pulled out a gun and, to her surprise, so did Sark.  
  
"You're not supposed to be carrying that!" she hissed.  
  
He looked at her, torn between amusement and annoyance. "Shush, Sydney, shush. We don't want anyone to know were home."  
  
She looked at him and laughed, hard, holding onto her stomach. When she looked at him again it seems that he chose to look annoyed. "Sorry," she said, not meaning it. "But Mr. Sark, who drives a very load car, that made a lot of noise, is SHUSHING me." She burst out laughing again.  
  
"Are you quite done?" he asked when she had stopped, with his back to the door. Suddenly, someone in black ran out of the house, stabbing Sark, and ruching off into the night. Sydney was shocked, so much so, that she didn't even see where the intruder ran to, only concentrating on the bleeding man before her.  
  
"Let's get inside." She said quietly to him, and helped him inside. She helped him onto a chair at the kitchen table and went into the bathroom for medical supplies. When she came out she found him up, walking around.  
  
She frowned. "Sark." She said, and he turned around.  
  
"It's nothing." He said. Sydney rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that." She said and laid out the supplies on the breakfast bar. She motioned towards a stool near her. "Sit."  
  
He started to protest. "Please, Julian" she said quietly, looking into his eyes. Blue clashed with brown, icy cerulean with warm amber. He saw the concern in her eyes, and was touched. He sat down.  
  
"Take off your shirt" she instructed, and he complied. She carefully applied iodine to his gash which, thankfully, wasn't too deep. She bandaged it tightly, and he stood up. Their eyes met once more.  
  
He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but looking back, he was thankful that he did. He kissed her, lightly, and only once, making sure that she was okay with what he did. She looked up at him, questioning him, but saw only raw emotion in his eyes.  
  
She kissed him back, forcefully, and he moaned in surprise against her mouth, putting his arms dangerously low on her waist. She smiled, and he must have felt it, because he pushed her back against the counter, and ground himself against her.  
  
It was her time to moan. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, playing with his short, but partially grown back, hair. He lowered his hands, cupped he ass, and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and started to grind himself against her. They both groaned, and their lips detached. Sydney through back her head, biting her lip to keep for screaming. Sark was planting kissed from her mouth, all the way down her neck, and across he shoulders, taking off her jacket to reveal a rather skimpy black tank top underneath.  
  
Sark put one hand underneath it, and cupped her breast through her bra. Sydney couldn't have stopped the moan if she had wanted to. He pulled off the offensive tank. Their lips met again, and he whispered against them "Bed. Now."  
  
She moved back as his lips reconnected with her shoulder. "No." She said. He stopped and looked at her, and she kissed him again. "Couch. Closer." He nodded, and moved them towards the couch. He carefully laid her on it, as if she were going to break. He climbed on top of her, and kissed her, not hard, like before, but soft, sweet and gentle as...  
  
Her cell phone rang. The two pulled apart and looked at each other. Sark started to get off her, but she pulled him back down and kissed him. "Maybe not tonight," she said sultrily. "But you owe me." His eyes, now a deep sapphire, flashed with desire. He nodded, kissed her once more, long and sweet, before getting off of her.  
  
She found her jacket and pulled out her cell phone. It was Weiss.  
  
"Hey Syd, your not home yet. I have drinks, alcoholic of course, and ice cream all ready for you. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Sark's, there was an intruder." She answered, smiling at Sark, who was putting on his shirt.  
  
"Oh, are you okay. Do you need me to come over?" he asked, worried.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Sark got a cut, but it's small." She tried not to laugh at Sark as he spread his hands apart and mouthed 'it was this big', like a fisherman talking about the one that got away.  
  
"Oh, okay Syd. I guess I'll see you tomorrow when you get back home."  
  
This made her pay attention. "What do you mean by that?" she asked haughtily.  
  
"Oh please, I know you Syd. I can practically HEAR the hickeys."  
  
"What hickeys?!" she screamed, standing up. Sark looks over at her and quirks and eyebrow. He slowly makes his way over and whispers in her ear "We can make some if you like." She giggled, and heard Weiss say quietly "That's a great line. I have to remember that."  
  
Sydney laughs and pushes Sark away. "Bye Eric," she says into the phone.  
  
"Bye Syd" she hears before Sark takes her phone, closes it, and gives it back. She laughs again, and smiled sadly.  
  
"I had better go" she said.  
  
Sark looked confused. "Why. Agent Weiss even told you to stay. So, stay." He kissed her again.  
  
"No- Julian- Stop- Please- Sark- Stop-" every work was interrupted by him kissing her. She grabbed her jacket and keys, and held an arm against his chest. "Your cut needs to heal. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He sighed, defeated. "Okay," he agreed. "But you, Miss Bristow, owe me." He kissed her one last time, slowly, trying to snake his arms around her waist again but she stopped him, and pulled away.  
  
"Bye Julian" she said, stepping outside, where he couldn't kiss her again, for fear of someone seeing them.  
  
"Bye Love" he said quietly to her, and she smiled that radiant smile at him. He growled and whispered "you had better go before I take you right here."  
  
She giggled, got into her car, and left. He went back into his house and leaned heavily against the door. "I love you Sydney Bristow" he said to himself, shaking his head. "Who would have thought?" He went to bed with her in his mind, and in his dreams. *************************************************************************** Okay, so god smut, or bad smut?  
  
Please review, either good or bad, and whether I should write more smut, ACTUAL SMUT, or whether I suck.  
  
Please also tell me whether you want Will in it or not.  
  
Also, I'm gonna have a little comp. A lot of people like Syd, so I want you to come up with an original version of the line  
  
If you hurt her, I will kill you  
  
For Weiss. I already have a funny one for Cole, but this is your chance to come up with one for Weiss. It can be totally different that, as long as it has that message.  
  
Good Luck, and Thanx  
  
Andrea 


	5. IF YOU HURT HER, I’LL KILL YOU

Hello yawl, how r ya?  
  
The next updated will be coming further apart, coz I got school. I was sick last week when I started to write it, and today I had 3 tests!!  
  
Sorry this chapter is SO short, like mega-short, but I started my other fic today, one that changes the infamous line "You're cute, but I'll pass." to "You're cute. But I can't trust you", where she works with him. I'm not sure whether that's as good.  
  
Anyway, onto the story. *************************************************************************** CHAPTER FIVE- IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL KILL YOU  
  
First thing the next day a meeting was held about the intruder. Cameras were set up around the outside of Sark's apartment, capturing exactly who entered. 'Great' thought Syd. 'It's a man, wearing black, looking for stuff. Amazing, I never would have guessed.'  
  
"It seems that this man was not looking for anything in particular, rather searching until you came back." Dixon was explaining. 'Damn' thought Sydney. 'I should really pay attention; after all, I was there. But, I had other things on my mind. Like a half naked Sa- Julian.'  
  
"It seems that the two of you arriving surprised the intruder, and Sydney, your appearance stopped him from whatever he was going to do. Currently, a team from the NSC are looking into it. That's all."  
  
Everyone got up to go, but Weiss asked to speak to Sark alone. Sark waited for everyone else to leave, knowing what it was about.  
  
When everyone had left Weiss pulled out a bug killer, and motioned for Sark to sit, which he did. Weiss leaned in closer to Sark. "Now you listen to me," Weiss said, in a low voice, which was very unlike him. "If you hurt Sydney, ever, then I will hunt you down and kill you like the dog you are." He leant back.  
  
Sark thought for a moment before nodding. "Although I don't actually believe that you would, or could, do anything to me, I appreciate that you are looking out for Sydney, and her best interests."  
  
Weiss looked surprised. "Also," Sark continued. "From what Sydney told me, I expected a more original one from you, Agent Weiss." Weiss looks at him, confused. "The threat." Sark clarified. "I expected one from you, but a more original one. So far, Cole made the most interesting one."  
  
"Really?" Asked Weiss. "What was it?"  
  
Sark smirked at the thought. "He said" starts Sark. "'I like for things to be connected, like you and Sydney. I have acid. You have balls. If you ever hurt her, I will feel the need to connect the two."  
  
"Ouch" said Weiss. He thought for a moment before saying "Give me to the end of the day. I'll come up with something more appropriate for a terrorist." At Sark's look he holds up his hands. "Reformed terrorist." He states, and walks away.  
  
Sark just smirks at his retreating back as Vaughn comes up behind him, turns him around, and grabs his shirt. "Listen to me you little bastard." Vaughn says in a low, cold voice. "You stay away from Sydney if you don't want to die a horrible and painful death." Sark thinks.  
  
"Slightly more original that Agent Weiss', with a better delivery." He pauses. "I give it a 7." Vaughn doesn't respond, just throws him away.  
  
"Stay away from Sydney if you know what's good for you." He said.  
  
"May I remind you, Agent Vaughn, that you were the one that got over Sydney." Sark said in his mocking voice. "You no longer have any claim over her, you were married, and you can't blame Sydney for finding someone better." He smirked.  
  
"What, you think that jus because we were apart you own her now?" Vaughn asked, with an incredulous look on his face.  
  
This comment made Sark mad. "Agent Vaughn," he said in an icy tone that shook Vaughn to his core. "Sydney belongs to no one, no me, and least on all you." He looked Vaughn straight in the eye. "What you don't seem to realise, is that Sydney is her own person, who doesn't always need to be protected from everything like you want her to do. She doesn't need me to look out for her all the time, she can look out for herself, and I respect that. She is free to make her own decisions, and as hard as you think I forced her, she chose me on her own."  
  
Vaughn took a step forward. "You must be crazy if you think that she would ever even come NEAR you."  
  
"I would rather let Sydney decide, wouldn't you." Sark replied, smirking. "Or, maybe you wouldn't, being afraid for who Sydney will chose." Sark laughed cruelly, and left the room.  
  
Vaughn new what he needed to do, and whipped out his cell phone. "Eric may be stupid enough to allow this," he said to himself, waiting for the number to connect. "But I'm not. I know how to put a stop to all this." The person on the other end picked up. "Yes, you have the photographs you took from last night?"  
  
"The one's from the break-in at Sark's" asked the voice.  
  
"Yes" agreed Vaughn. "Make copies, and send one lot to Jack Bristow and another to Irina Derevko, at the addresses I gave you." He hung up the phone, waiting for his orders to be met.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So, that's it. Hoped u liked it. Sorry it was so short, but like I said, I'm working on another story.  
  
Andrea 


	6. GETTING CLOSER

Hello.  
  
Sorry it's been so long, but I've been SO busy with school.  
  
Here is another chapter  
  
Thanx to Evonness, who gave me permission to use the whipped cream scene, which was inspired by Salvation.  
  
This contains implied smut. Please don't send angry responses, you have been properly warned. I may not be good at it, but I am trying. I am better at acting it out (just ask David Anders!!) kidding!! Don't kill me all you David Anders fans. I got to him first. Hands off!!!!  
  
Here we go. *************************************************************************** CHAPTER SIX- GETTING CLOSER "Listen Syd," he said, following her into the kitchen. When she didn't stop he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her around. She was holding a nozzle bottle of whipped cream, which made Sark smile, and think of all of they had to eat, and she chose whipped cream. Syd followed his line of sight and smiled, seemingly knowing what he was thinking.  
  
This simple smile sent him back to the present. He frowned at her, and started again. "You were reckless, if something happened to you-"  
  
He was cut off. "But it didn't," she said. "You're safe, I'm safe, and we're all safe." She thought for a while. "Except for the guards."  
  
"Syd..." he said again, but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He could never stay mad at her. He could, however, torture her. He grabbed the can from her and sprayed some onto his finger. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. Slowly, and carefully, he licked the cream off his finger. She looked into his eyes, the desire in the obvious. He put some more on his finger, but before he could do anything, his cell rang. He held up a cream-less finger, telling her to wait, and answered his phone.  
  
"Sark. Yes. Yes. No. When did that happen? No, I understand. I understand completely-" he looked at Sydney who was rubbing her hands all over his body. "I have to go" he said, looking at Sydney the whole time. "I have a rather pressing matter to attend to." He ended the call and chucked his cell phone on the counter.  
  
Her next actions surprised him. She carefully, and slowly, just as he had done it, started to lick the cream off his finger. He tried to move away, but she took his whole finger in her mouth, licking and sucking the cream off.  
  
"Sydney." It was meant to sound commanding, but came out as a rasping plea. She slowly released his finger from her mouth, which he immediately ravaged together with his own.  
  
He pulled away quickly, and frowned at her, thinking back to the mission. They were sent on another smash and grab mission, but this one included MANY guards. Sark had been captured, and Sydney had risked her own life to save him. The thought that she could have been hurt angered him, and at the same time, warmed his heart, to think that Sydney cared about him that much. She looked into his eyes, and could sense the guilt that he was feeling.  
  
She kissed him. "Don't worry. I'm fine, and what's important is that I'm here, now, with you." She kissed him again, but he pulled away.  
  
"You could have been hurt." He said quietly. "I never would have forgiven myself."  
  
Sydney looked at him carefully. Most would have been surprised at the amount of emotion Sark was showing, but Sydney was used to it. He only ever showed it around her. She kissed him lightly on the corners of is mouth.  
  
"You're worth it," she said. "You're always worth it." She kissed him again, and a thought came to mind. She pulled back at looked at him, supposedly hurt. "Aren't I?" she asked, pouting.  
  
He didn't answer, just kissed her long, and hard. Her arms snaked around his neck and his around her waist. He picked her up, and started for the bedroom as her cell rang. Sark and Sydney stopped. Sark sighed, kissed her once more, and, still carrying her, took her over to the table where the intrusion lay. She answered it.  
  
"Hello" Sark put her on a bar stool and got out some wine.  
  
"Sydney." It was her father.  
  
"Dad?" she said, surprised. Sark looked up from uncorking the bottle and caught her glance. Jack never called unless something was wrong.  
  
"Sydney, we need to talk, right now." He said, coldly. Well, more so than normal.  
  
"This can't wait till morning, Dad?" she asked, looking back at Sark, who was pouring the wine into crystal glasses.  
  
"No. It's about..." he paused, hesitant to continue.  
  
"What, Dad?" she asked.  
  
"You and Sark." He said his voice colder, and more distant than she had ever heard it.  
  
"What?" she started to ask, but jack cut her off.  
  
"Sydney, that's not what this is about. Not that I approve, but" he hesitated once more, and Sydney thought back to their conversations about Vaughn. Jack had never liked Vaughn. "We have a problem."  
  
This snapped her back into reality. "What, dad?"  
  
"Apparently, someone is following you and Sark. I received photographs of the two of you in his apartment, and the attached note says that they were taken on the day of the brake-in."  
  
This shocked Sydney. "Someone was watching us?" she said, her eyes wide, looking at a now interested Sark.  
  
"Yes," said her father. "But, that's not all. The note states that these pictures were also sent to your mother."  
  
"Mum knows?" she asked. At this, Sark looked almost concerned.  
  
"But how did they find her? I mean, no one can?" she asked out loud.  
  
"That's what we have to find out, Sydney." Came the answer, but this one from behind her, from the lounge room. Sydney turned around and looked at the person in question.  
  
Sydney was in shock. "Mum?" she asked.  
  
Irina smiled. "Hello Sydney, Sark." She said, nodding to each of them.  
  
"Your mother is there?" Jack's voice could be heard again. Sydney looked at her cell, and brought it back up to her ear.  
  
"Yes" she answered her father. "She's here."  
  
"Put her on the phone" jack demanded, and Sydney through the phone to Irina, who caught it easily.  
  
"Jack" she said, and listened for a moment, before nodding. "All right." She said, and tossed the phone back to Sydney. Irina then proceeded to sit on the couch. Sydney put the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Dad" she started, with the intention of asking what the hell was going on, but jack interrupted her.  
  
"Wait for me, I'll be right over." He said, and disconnected. Sydney was still in shock as Irina gestured for the two of them to sit down. Sydney was vaguely aware of Sark standing behind her, and then sitting next to her, waiting for her father to come, and explain what was happening. ***************************************************************************  
  
Ok, that's it.  
  
If anyone is wondering about the spelling, that's how u spell MOM in Australia.  
  
Thanx 4 ur reviews, and I look forward to more. Lol  
  
Andrea 


End file.
